


The Computer

by LindyA1985



Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Computers, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Established Relationship, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Harry is jealous of a computer, why he doesn't know, but it does piss him off.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Computer

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the November 2020 prompt of the 12 Short Stories Challenge.

Draco lifts his eyebrows. A blank stare makes its way towards Harry.

“It’s a Muggle thing,” Harry says. He shakes his head and looks out of the window. “You would think it interesting.” And that’s the whole problem. Only Harry doesn’t say that out loud.

“So, what is it?” Draco snaps.

“If you want to know so badly what area 52 is, you can go and look it up on the internet. It’s what you like to do these days, isn’t it? Look everything up on the internet and then pretend you know all about Muggles,” Harry shouts. He turns and walks out of the room. He’s had enough of this. Nobody likes to be replaced by a machine.

Quick steps follow behind him. “I thought you wanted me to learn more about Muggles and their ways. And now that I do, you get pissed off. What the fuck is wrong with you?!?”

Harry turns around and looks at Draco. “Just because you looked it up online, doesn’t mean you know shit,” he snaps.

“Don’t you think I don’t know that!” Draco shouts. A tear escapes his eyes and he tries to wipe it away without Harry noticing. But Harry follows Draco’s hand and watches as he lets his head drop. “I know I’m useless, but I’m trying,” he mumbles.

“You’re not useless,” Harry responds. He lifts Draco’s face with his hand and places a kiss on the tear that makes it way down Draco’s cheek. “And I’m sorry,” he continues. “I know you’re trying, and you are so brave to venture out of your comfort zone. It’s just when you talk about what you all learnt, it sounds like you still feel you're better than them.”

Draco blinks as another tear falls from his eye. “I don’t mean to. I know I’m not. I’m worse, a horrible ignorant racist. I’m scared every time our neighbour says hello. He likes to talk and half of the time I have no idea what he’s on about.”

“You’re not a racist,” Harry says. He hates how Draco always talks about himself like he’s worthless. Not when he’s the one that keeps Harry on his feet, makes him get out of bed in the morning, when he is the one small light in the darkness that is Harry’s world.

“I just want to learn more, get to know things so I can talk to the man. I don’t want to be the shy guy they all think I am. I want to be me around them, without having to worry about screwing it all up and embarrassing you,” Draco says.

Harry nods. He knows this. He doesn’t understand why it hurts to see Draco behind that computer day and night if he’s honest.

“Don’t you want me to learn more about Muggles? Harry, you need to tell me what I did wrong. I can’t change it if I don’t know what it is I did to upset you,” Draco says. He pushes some of Harry’s hair from his face and then lets his hand rest on Harry’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispers.

Harry closes his eyes. “It feels as if you love that computer more then me,” he says. His voice trembles and he knows it’s stupid.

“You’re an idiot, Potter,” Draco laughs. “There is nothing on this earth that I will ever love more than I love you.”

Harry leans into Draco and shivers.

“But I get it, I’ll limit my time with the computer. Just don’t get annoyed when I start asking you a million questions again,” Draco continues.

Harry opens his eyes and places his lips against Draco’s. He doesn’t mind a million questions about Muggles. He’s missed them more than he will ever admit out loud.


End file.
